Dia de tormenta
by haruchiha92
Summary: Nuestros 3 personajes favoritos regresan de una mision justamente cuando una terrible tormeta azota a Konoha, obligando a Sakura y Sasuke quedarse ecerrados en la casa de esta;¿que pasara en ese tiempo?¿Se mostraran los verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aki les djo mi 3er fic, sera un 3-shot espero les guste :)**

**Disclaimer on**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dia de tormenta**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Aun recuerdo el día en que la felicidad y la dicha regreso a mi vida. Era un día como hoy precisamente, nada romántico ni positivo debo admitir, y aun me río como unos simples truenos lograron tanto… pues se trataba de un día de tormenta… una tormenta que cambio mi vida por completo

FLASHBACK

Regresábamos de una misión ANBU importante, hacia 2 años que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, y como había matado a ninjas de clase S que asechaban la aldea, se le perdono la vida, y solo tubo que hacer servicio comunitario durante un año, después de eso el equipo 7 se restauro.

En esos 2 años Sasuke había logrado alcanzarnos tanto a Naruto como a mi en jounin, y juntos pasamos a ser ANBUS, yo en la rama de medico-ninja, Naruto simplemente decidió quedarse como tal y enfocarse mas para lograr ser el siguiente Hokage, mientras que Sasuke estaba en la rama de ninja-asesino.

Como ya había dicho regresábamos de una misión importante que realizamos en la aldea de la arena, con Gaara, pero cuando veníamos de camino a Konoha, habíamos sido emboscados por los pocos miembros que ahora quedaban de Akatsuki. Peleamos como era nuestro deber, sin embargo por la misión que anteriormente habíamos realizado veníamos exhaustos y se nos dificultaba mucho seguirles el paso, pero a pesar de ello no dábamos tregua.

El primero en caer mal herido fue Naruto, que debido a una distracción que provoco Pain con uno de sus tantos cuerpos logro enterrarle una katana en un costado de su abdomen, dejando una herida demasiado profunda; cuando vi aquello deje de pelear con Konan para poder curarlo, mientras tanto Sasuke se encargo de pelear contra nuestros dos oponentes y aparte el de el, Kisame

-Apúrate, o sino será demasiado tarde – me dijo de forma seria, yo solo me limite a asentir, pues eso estaba mas que claro.

Mientras Sasuke peleaba, yo intentaba curar con mi chakra la herida de Naruto; se me dificulto mucho debido a la profundidad de esta, casi todo mi chakra se fue reparando los tejidos internos, y muy aduras penas logre que la herida empezara a cicatrizar por fuera; gracias al cielo, el kyuubi que se encontraba dentro de Naruto ayudo a que la hemorragia cesara y así Naruto pudo recobrar la conciencia

-Sa...Sakura-chan, hay que ayudar a… a Sasuke-teme – me dijo con un hilo de voz

-No, tu no te mueves de aquí – le ordene de manera seria y fría, y después de amarrarlo para que no se moviera, me dirigí a ayudar a Sasuke, que al parecer había logrado bastante bien entretenerlos mientras yo estaba ocupada

-Como esta el dobe – me dijo cuando ya estaba a la par de el

-Sanando – conteste rápidamente antes de esquivar un kunai que Konan me había lanzado, así empezó nuestra batalla de nuevo.

Después de 2 horas de ardua lucha logramos vencerlos y retomar nuestra marcha rumbo a Konoha.

Sasuke había decidido cargar a Naruto en su espalda debido a que a duras penas y se podía mantener de pie, yo por otro lado tuve que hacerme la fuerte para que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta de lo agotada que estaba.

Ya nos encontrábamos cerca, pero decidimos parar a checar la herida de Naruto; lo revise con cuidado y lo cure de nuevo; gracias a Dios que ya estaba fuera de peligro, el Kyuubi había ayudado mucho y ahora al menos ya podía caminar

-YA ESTOY BIEN SAKURA-CHAN!! DATTEBAYO!! – gritaba mi rubio amigo ante mis suplicas de que se quedara quieto

-Naruto tu herida es seria no debes moverte – le decía hasta el cansancio, pero ese baka nunca entendía, y después de 15 minutos de pelear con el y resistirme las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza me rendí, y me dirigí con Sasuke para ver si el no se encontraba herido.

-Sasuke-kun, debo checarte para ver si no estas herido -le dije a mi frío y adorable azabache intentando no verme nerviosa

-Hmp, estoy bien – dijo secamente

-No Sasuke – dije con tono firme lo que llamo la atención de el – Como ninja-medico es mi deber, ahora déjame ver tus heridas. -

El solo se me quedo viendo un momento y después se quito la remera blanca accediendo así, a mi petición. Sus heridas no eran de gravedad, solo eran unas cuantas cortadas y raspones, pero aun así sentía que era mi obligación curarlo.

Cuando terminamos emprendimos nuestro viaje de nuevo, que para mi desgracia aun nos faltaban 3 horas para llegar, y yo ya me encontraba al limite, había usado todo mi chakra, y la verdad no me encontraba bien físicamente debido a que el curar a mi compañeros ya no me alcanzo chakra para curarme a mi, pero no dije palabra alguna y seguimos nuestro camino, ahora Naruto solo se recargaba en Sasuke y se le veía mas alegre.

Cuando pude divisar la puerta que indicaba la entrada a Konoha no pude evitar sonreír, necesitaba llegar a mi casa cuanto antes y descansar.

Primero nos dirigimos a la casa del dobe de Naruto, ya que no quiso ir al hospital por que sabia que iban a querer checarlo y de paso pincharlo con alguna aguja, y el odiaba las agujas

Cuando estábamos cerca una figura femenina se asomo por la ventana de la casa de mi rubio amigo; yo sabia muy bien de quien se trataba; nos abrió la puerta y se dejo ver, Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa zorruna característica de el

-Tadaima, Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto retirándose de Sasuke para ir a donde ella se encontraba, dedicándole una linda y tierna mirada de amor, que en ese entonces a mí me hubiera gustado que cierto azabache me dedicara

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun – dijo viéndolo de la misma manera, pero dirigió su mirada a la mancha roja que yacía en un costado de su torso cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado

-Tranquila amor, estoy bien, no es nada – conteniendo una mueca de dolor debido al movimiento apresurado que hizo para llegar a su lado

Pude ver que eso no fue suficiente para calmarla y me volteo a ver

-Esta bien Sakura-chan? – me pregunto preocupada, dejando a Naruto con una mueca de enojo falso por no creerle

-Si lo esta Hinata, solo debe tener completo reposo y curarle la herida cada 12 horas – le dije para tranquilizarla; suavizó sus facciones y se vio mas calmada

-Ves mi amor, estoy bien, DATTEBAYO!! – le dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura, robándole un tierno beso

-Jejeje, si, anda entremos – le contesto esta regalándole una tierna sonrisa, adentrándose al hogar de ambos

Después de que nos despedimos, Sasuke, quien se mantuvo al margen de la situación todo el tiempo, y yo, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos, recordando lo felices que eran Naruto y Hinata y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de enamorada

-Hmp, que te pasa? – me dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo y le dedique una sonrisa

-Nada, es solo que me alegro por esos dos - le dije desviando mi mirada hacia el camino

-Hmp – "contesto" el

-No sabes por todo lo que pasaron, me alegra que por fin estén juntos, aunque bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida – le seguí diciendo para ver si podíamos hacer conversación, y la verdad es que sirvió, por que Sasuke se mostró interesado ante mi comentario

-Por que lo dices? -

-Bueno, veras, la relación de Naruto y Hinata no es aceptada por Hiashi, si no todo lo contrario, la aborrece a tal grado que cuando Hinata decidió irse a vivir con Naruto, Hiashi le dijo que ni se le ocurriera regresar pues para el estaba muerta – le conté a mi adorado azabache

-Tsk, los Hyuuga siempre han sido así- contesto ya sin interés algo en el tema

-Si…- conteste con la mirada ida en el camino a casa

Después se hizo un cómodo silencio entre nosotros y seguimos caminando rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas cuando mis piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caer, pero Sasuke me alcanzo a sostener antes de que tocara el suelo

-Hmp, molesta – me dijo serio – deberías preocuparte mas por ti que por los demás, por terca no pudiste curarte – termino de decirme

Yo me quede pasmada, se había dado cuenta de mi estado, y pude notar que mi sorpresa era tan evidente, ya que el esbozo una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia

-Pensabas que no me daría cuenta Sakura? – me pregunto burlón

-Etto… yo … - no sabía que decir el hecho de que me hubiera descubierto me tenía sorprendida, pero lo que me evitaba hablar con claridad era la cercanía que había entre nosotros, pues era tanta que podía sentir su delicioso aliento sobre mi rostro.

El se me quedo viendo unos instantes, observándome con detenimiento sin soltarme, hasta que por fin hablo

-Por que te encanta llegar hasta estos términos Sakura?, deberías cuidarte mas, no es la primera vez que lo haces- me dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido

-Tu… tu como sabes eso? - pregunte desconcertada

-Muy sencillo, solo necesito verte para saberlo – dijo aun en tono serio y sin soltarme, lo cual agradecía mucho, pues mis piernas ya no daban para más

-Pe… - apenas iba a contestarle pero un ninja jounin apareció de repente frente a nosotros

-Uchiha-san, Haruno-san – dijo el Ninja

-Hmp – "contesto" Sasuke viendo al recién llegado

-Traigo un comunicado urgente de la Hokage, Tsuande-sama – dejo serio viéndonos detenidamente, al parecer el ninja se había percatado de nuestra extrema cercanía. Yo me sonroje de inmediato, de seguro ese hombre ya estaba pensando cosas equivocadas, pero que a mi me gustarían que fueran ciertas

-Cual es ese comunicado – volvió a contestar Sasuke pero esta vez con tono molesto, supuse que era por que el aludido no iba al grano del asunto, y el Uchiha como detestaba aquello

-Habrá toque de queda a partir de hoy, nadie esta autorizado de salir de sus hogares por lo menos en 2 días – dijo al fin el jounin

-Por que? – esta vez fui yo la que hablo, pues me había extrañado mucho aquello

-Una tormenta muy peligrosa se acerca a Konoha, es por ello que todos deben estar refugiados, pues no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuan grave pueda ser esta-

-Hmp, esta bien, retírate – ordeno mi acompañante

El ninja solo se esfumo tras una nube de humo

-Bueno ya escuchaste Sasuke, debo ir a mi casa – dije separándome de el, pues su cercanía me abrumaba de sobremanera, tratando de caminar hacia mi hogar, pero no pude avanzar dos pasos si que mis piernas me fallaran y desfalleciera de nuevo.

Y tal como la primera vez, los fuertes brazos de Sasuke me sostuvieron con fuerza

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no estas en condiciones de irte sola – me dijo cargándome como si de un bebe se tratara

-Sasuke! Que haces?! – le dije sorprendida por su acción

-Llevandote a casa, no es obvio? – me dijo con tono de burla pero al mismo tiempo de enfado

La verdad ya ni fuerzas tenía para refutarle, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, así que solo me acomode en su pecho y deje que me llevara a casa. Pude notar como una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia adornaba su rostro ante mi acto, pero ya no le di importancia

En el trascurso, pudimos apreciar que lo de la tormenta era cierto, el cielo despejado que antes había, ahora estaba completamente aborregado con nubes de tonalidades grisáceas y negras

-Parece que estará fea la tormenta – dije en un susurro viendo fijamente el cielo

-Hmp, así parece – dijo mi acompañante también viendo el cielo.

De repente los relámpagos se empezaron a ver a través de las nubes y pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender del cielo, Sasuke, ante esto, solo apresuro el paso a mi casa; ya faltaba poco, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos lo que era una fina llovizna paso a ser un gran chaparrón que nos empapo a ambos. Sasuke trato de protegerme con su cuerpo de la fría lluvia, pero era inútil, la lluvia venia de todas direcciones.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, nos pudimos refugiar bajo el pequeño techo del porche de mi casa; Sasuke me deposito en la banca que tenia allí, supuse que era para buscar la llave y abrir

-Esta bajo la maceta de la ventana – le dije adelantándome a su pregunta

-Hmp, no te muevas – dijo dirigiéndose hasta la ventana y extraer la llave de donde le había dicho

Yo solo suspire cansada, ¿es que en verdad tan mal me veía que ni si quiera me dejaba moverme para ir a buscar la llave de mi casa? Mejor no lo quise averiguar y obedecí su orden. Abrió rápido la puerta y se dirigió enseguida a cargarme para meterme a la casa.

Entramos al recibidor de mi casa, y le pedí a Sasuke que me bajara

-Etto… Sasuke-kun, me puedes bajar? – pedí

-Hmp – "contesto" bajándome

Yo me apoye en un mueble que estaba cerca, para no caer, Sasuke se me quedo viendo unos segundos; en su rostro podía ver que le parecía mala idea el haberme dejado de cargar

-Es mi casa, puedo sola – le dije algo seca sin verlo dirigiéndome al trinchador que se encontraba frente a mi

La verdad es que detestaba que me siguieran tratando como si fuera una muñeca que en cualquier momento se va a romper.

En mi travesía para llegar al otro lado de la habitación, tropecé varias veces, e incluso estuve a punto de caer, lo bueno fue que me pude agarrar

-Enserio puedes sola? - me pregunto burlón viendo como trastabillaba con cada cosa que se me atravesaba en el camino

Yo solo bufe molesta y voltee a verlo, fulminándolo con la mirada, y el solo me veía con una sonrisa de medio lado, llena de burla; Volví a bufar, como odiaba que fuera tan egocéntrico.

Seguí mi camino y por fin pude llegar; de ella saque un pequeño bote con pastillas dentro y una botella de agua. Saque del bote 2 pastillas y después abrí el agua para tomármelas; cerré los ojos mientras sentía como las pastillas pasaban por mi garganta hasta mi estomago

-Que es eso? - alcancé a oír que decir me acompañante, desconfiado

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con su rostro serio

-Pastillas para recuperar chakra – le dije, pero vi que eso no basto, pues su expresión desconfiada no cambiaba – Tsunade-sama me las dio, como medico-ninja pierdo mucho chakra con facilidad es por eso que las tomo cuando agoto todas mis energías.

Después de mi explicación pude ver como se relajaba un poco, solo un poco; yo seguía recargada en un mueble esperando a que las pastillas hicieran efecto, que no tardo mucho, después de unos instantes pude sentir como la fuerza regresaba a mis piernas, o al menos la suficiente para poder sostenerme. Cuando sentí que ya podría caminar bien sin caerme con cada cosa que se me atravesara, decidí dirigirme hacia el baño que estaba más cerca para sacar unas toallas, pues tanto Sasuke como yo seguíamos mojados.

-Espera aquí – le dije – iré por toallas

Me dirigí con sigilo hasta el cuarto de baño, prendiendo la luz del pasillo que conectaba a mi sala en el camino, entre al baño, sacando 2 toallas de tamaño mediano para ambos, y me regrese por el mismo camino que había seguido antes.

Cuando llegue, Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, recargado en el mueble en el cual yo me había sostenido anterior mente; me acerque a el, supuse que detecto mi presencia debido a que abrió sus hermosos ojos negro carbón justo antes de que le entregara la toalla.

-Toma, sécate Sasuke-kun – le dije regalándole una de mis sonrisas, el solo vio la toalla con desinterés y la tomo, empezando a secarse con algo de lentitud.

Yo por mi parte, ya no espere un gracias por parte de el, lo conocía muy bien, para saber que no lo haría, así que yo también empecé a secarme, cuando un horrible trueno resonó por todo Konoha, provocando que la poca luz que había en mi casa se fuera, quedando así solo la luz de la luna alumbrándonos.

Yo odiaba aquellos truenos y en el momento que lo escuche no tarde en brincar y temblar de miedo y más aun cuando la luz se fue; cerré los ojos con fuerza para tratar de despejar aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban y me creaban el miedo, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos aprisionándome en un calido abrazo. Abrí los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa encontrándome con el rostro de mi azabache favorito muy cerca del mío, provocándome que me sonrojara en demasía.

-Hmp, eres una molesta – me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante surcando su cien, apretando mas su abrazo

Yo no pude decir nada, me encontraba embobada con su rostro que se veia sumamente hermoso iluminado con la luz de la luna, provocando que se resaltaran mas sus facciones.

Trague duro, y mas aun por que la tormenta ya se habia desatado, y ahora estaba prácticamente encerrada por dos dias con el amor de mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que la verdad no queria que se fuera.

Vaya que serian los dos dias mas largos y pesados de toda mi vida

.

.

.

1/3

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**pues hasta qui les dejare el primer capi de mi 3-shot, como ya dije espero les guste; en cuanto a mi otro fic, intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible, espero que a mas tardar este apra el proximo fin, pero no prometo nada**

**djen comentarios preferentemente constructivos, sin ven alguna falla aganmela saber, pues me aydaran mucho a mejorar mi calidad de escritura**

**bno matta ne~!**

**HarUchiha92**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno akii sta el segundo capiii!! disfruten**

**disclaimer apliccado**

* * *

Dia de tormenta cap 2

Por HarUchiha92

Seguía hipnotizada de su mirada azabache, no podía creer que tanta perfección existiera en un solo hombre, y por Dios! con esas gotas cayendo de su cabello y recorriendo su cuerpo lo hacia ver mas sexy de lo que ya era.

No pude evitarlo, mis mejillas ardían en su máximo esplendor, su cercanía me abrumaba, y más me abrumaba el hecho de que me estuviera abrazando, como si intentara protegerme.

Al parecer mi reacción le pareció graciosa, debido a que su sonrisa llena de arrogancia y superioridad se ensancho mas en su cien; eso fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, haciéndome ver que estaba quedando como la tonta enamorada. Agache mi rostro para evitar seguir admirándolo y me separe de su abrazo.

-De.. debo buscar velas – dije aun nerviosa por la situación

-Te ayudo – dijo con voz monótona haciendo que una pequeña llama apareciera en sus manos para poder movernos a través de la oscuridad de la casa.

Así, me dirigí hacia la cocina, que es donde guardaba las dichosas velas, seguida de Sasuke con la luz. Rebusque en todos los cajones, encontrando 3 paquetes de velas, que prendí con ayuda de Sasuke, y repartí por toda la casa.

Cuando ya hubo iluminación suficiente, mi azabache favorito, apago la pequeña llama que había formado en sus manos.

-Es bonita tu casa – dijo rompiendo el silencio – la verdad no era lo que me esperaba

-La apariencias engañan – le dije esbozando una sonrisa sincera, pues su comentario me había agradado, y mucho; el solo esbozo aquella sonrisa que yo amaba tanto.

Después observe que sus ropas seguían húmedas, y se podría resfriar, fruncí un poco el ceño y en una acción arrebatada, tome su mano encaminándolo hacia mi habitación

-Que demonios haces Sakura? – me pregunto completamente desconcertado por mi acción

-Tu solo sígueme, si? – le conteste aun con mi mano sujetando la suya, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Entramos a mi habitación, y tome una de las 2 velas que había puesto ahí, y me adentre a mi armario; Sasuke me siguió con una expresión de desconcierto pintada en su rostro; se veía muy gracioso y la verdad es que me hubiera reído a carcajada abierta si no fuera por que estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrar "algo"

-¡Aquí esta! – dije sacando del fondo de mi armario, una caja mediana.

La abrí sacando de ella unas prendas de hombre, para prestárselas a mi invitado

-Toma – le dije entregándole las prendas – toma un baño y ponte esto, no quiero que te resfríes, el baño es ese – le señale con mi dedo la dirección del baño

-Por que debería hacerlo – me dijo de manera retadora

-Onegai Sasuke-kun – le dije mirándole con ojos de suplica – no quiero sentirme mal de que por mi culpa tu puedes enfermar, por favor hazme caso -

-Hmp, esta bien – me contesto con el seño fruncido, tomando las ropas y la vela que estaba en mis manos adentrándose al cuarto de baño

-Adentro hay mas toallas! – le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta

Segundos después de que mi amado se metiera a duchar, decidí sentarme en el sillón que había en la habitación; aun me encontraba débil, ya no tanto como cuando habíamos llegado, pero aun sentía mi cuerpo pesado y tenso.

Me recosté un rato mientras que esperaba a que saliera Sasuke, y la verdad me hubiera quedado dormida de no ser por los malditos truenos que no dejaban de sonar y que no dejaban de llenarme de miedo y pavor; por instinto, abrace mis piernas, quedando en posición de feto, tratando vanamente, de protegerme de mis temores; cerré los ojos fuertemente, como odiaba las tormentas!!, siempre las había detestado, pero ahora solo me traían malos y dolorosos recuerdos, haciendo que una pequeña lagrima surcara por mis mejillas.

Tan ensimismada estaba con mis pensamientos, que en ningún momento note que Sasuke ya había salido del baño, hasta que sentí su ahora calida mano, limpiando el rastro de aquella lágrima que se me había escapado, provocando que diera un brinco por la sorpresa

-Sa…Sasuke!!, me espantaste!!... ve.. veo que no te tardaste mucho – dije nerviosa, me había visto en aquel estado tan deplorable que no me gustaba mostrar enfrente de los demás, ni si quiera de mi querida maestra y segunda madre, Tsunade-sama

-Hmp – dijo serio viéndome con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionándome de manera minuciosa que hizo que me pusiera mas nerviosa, creí que me preguntaría algo, pero al parecer se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo, porque después de unos segundos se había retirado de su lugar

-Deberías tomar un baño, tú también puedes enfermar – me dijo con voz monótona, viéndome aun fijamente

-Ha… hai – le conteste levantándome hacia mi armario para sacar mis cosas, para así darme un merecido y relajante baño.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, alcance a escuchar como decía

-_Aquí te espero… _-

Ya adentro de aquel cuarto las ganas de llorar que me habían invadido momentos antes de que Sasuke me sorprendiera, regresaron y con mas intensidad; me deje caer al suelo, apoye mi espalda contra la puerta y me acomode de la misma manera que antes lo había hecho mientras estaba en el sillón, dejando que esta vez mas de una lagrima saliera de mis ojos.

Después de mínimo 5 minutos de haber estado en la misma posición, me seque las lagrimas y me levante para darme por fin la ducha tan merecida ; cuando sentí el agua tibia correr por mi cuerpo, sentí como mis músculos se relajaban, pero no mucho debido a que aun los truenos estaban en todo su esplendor, y eso provocaba que mi relajación fuera mínima, juraría que si no fuera por que Sasuke se encontraba afuera me hubiera quedado ahí toda lo noche, pues al menos el agua lograba calmarme solo un poco, pero me bañe lo mas rápido que mis nervios me permitieron.

Salí de la ducha, y encontré a Sasuke viendo a través de la ventana

-Ya salí Sasuke-kun – avise, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Hmp – "asintió" volteando su rostro para verme.

Con la escasa luz que había en mi habitación, pude notar como fruncía el seño y me escrutaba con la mirada, parecerá extraño, pero podría jurar que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en el baño. Se acerco lentamente, y con sus grandes y gruesas manos tomo mi rostro, observándome detenidamente.

Me dio miedo que descubriera que había llorado mientras me bañaba, pero eso no evito que su tacto me estremeciera y me erizara la piel; era tan calido y a su manera protector, y si no fuera de que se trataba de el gran Sasuke Uchiha, podría jurar que se estaba preocupando por mi.

-Tienes los ojos hinchados – dijo al fin, después de un corto silencio; su comentario me tenso de inmediato, pues no quería darle explicaciones sobre el porque de mis actos, no podía y NO quería hacerlo

-Ah…. Ah si!, es por el cansancio no te apures – le dije fingiendo lo mejor que pude una de mis mejores sonrisas; creo que no fui del todo convincente porque su expresión seria no cambio ni un solo segundo.

-Hmp – se limito a decir nada mas, apartando sus manos de mi rostro

Agradecí internamente que hiciera eso, pues un minuto mas y me hubiera soltado a llorar de nuevo frente a el. Pude ver como el se acomodaba en el sillón donde yo antes estuve, y cerraba los ojos, meditabundo.

Yo solo agache mi vista hacia el suelo, sintiéndome impotente, tenia tantas ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle cuanto le amaba, pero sabia que iba a ser rechazada… otra vez, y era lo menos que necesitaba ahorita, mas dolor.

Solté un suspiro audible, y después me arme de valor para dirigirle la palabra

-Ne… Sasuke-kun – dije para llamar su atención. El solo abrió los ojos dándome a entender que me escuchaba

-No deseas algo de cenar? – le termine de decir con una tímida sonrisa.

El pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos, y después asintió lentamente. Yo no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara de oreja a oreja ante su afirmativa

-Sígueme, vamos a la cocina – le avise saliendo de mi habitación, seguida de el

Bajamos las escaleras y nos adentramos a mi cocina, la verdad no tenia ni idea de que hacer, sin luz en todo Konoha me hacia las cosas mas difíciles y de por si no era muy buena en la cocina. Con la tenue luz de la vela, supuse que Sasuke pudo notar mi cara de frustración, pues de la nada me dijo que nada mas quería un café negro.

Me asuste un poco cuando me hablo, pero después me puse a hacer su pedido y de paso también me prepare un café para mi, solo que con leche

Mientras preparaba el café, le pedí que se acomodara en la sala para que estuviera mas cómodo, algo de lo cual me arrepentí después del primer trueno que sonó después de que se fue, pero bueno ya se lo había pedido que más podía hacer

Así que durante 20 largos y eternos minutos, me estuve aguantando las ganas de gritar del miedo mientras se preparaba nuestras bebidas. Cuando estuvieron listos no pude hace nada mas que agradecer que mi tortura hubiera acabado y en silencio me dirigí con las dos tazas de café hacia la sala, donde mi amado se encontraba.

Cuando entre a la habitación me quede un par de segundos inspeccionándolo, de nueva cuenta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y meditabundo, algo que ya no se me hacia extraño, era prácticamente lo que se la pasaba haciendo aparte de entrenar, comer y dormir; la ropa que le había prestado realmente le quedaba de maravilla, se veía tan guapo, pero sobre todo le hacia ver como el hombre maduro que era.

Aquella manera en que había encontrado a Sasuke me había hecho recordar a la persona a la que le habían pertenecido las ropas anteriormente, provocando que me entristeciera y agachara mi mirada hacia el suelo, _como le extrañaba_….

Me encontraba en una lucha interna por borrar mis recuerdos, lo menos que quería en este instante era ponerme mal por mi pasado, cuando la voz de Sasuke me hizo regresar a la realidad, asustándome una vez mas

-Sakura… que sucede? – me dijo con el mismo tono de voz que siempre solía usar, con su vista clavada en mi

-Ah?!.. De de que hablas Sasuke-kun, no… no pasa nada – le conteste de manera nerviosa intentando darle una sonrisa, pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca un tanto extraña, que basto para dar a entender que no estaba bien.

Pero Sasuke no era metiche, así que solo me observo un rato más, pero no siguio con el tema. Le entregue su café, y me senté en el mismo mueble que el, pero lo suficientemente alejada para que el no pensara mal.

Bebimos nuestro café en un silencio un tanto incomodo, pues Sasuke jamás dejo de mandarme miradas furtivas para ver que es lo que pasaba conmigo; al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero no, y fue algo que me extraño mucho, pues parecía como si Sasuke estuviera preocupándose por mi, algo que en ese instante me parecía algo realmente imposible.

El se termino primero su café, y volvió a la postura que tenia entes de que yo llegara, al parecer para el no existía tormenta alguna fuera de la casa, por que estaba realmente tranquilo, mientras que yo me encontraba luchando contra mis nervios para no gritar y sucumbir al pánico.

Honestamente me daba lastima a mi misma, a mis 20 años de edad, siendo la mejor kunoichi ninja-medico que existía en todo el país del fuego después de la gran Tsunade Senju; que había combatido contra muchos asesinos e incluso fui parte vital para ganar la guerra contra Akatsuki y me daba pánico una simple tormenta eléctrica!! Era para morirme, pero de vergüenza!!

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Sasuke se había acercado a mi y me estaba observando, y una vez mas, el me saco de mi discusión mental

-Sakura que rayos te pasa?! – me dijo con tono exasperado

-Eh?!... Ahí Sasuke-kun ya te dije que no tengo nada – le conteste nerviosa

-Te pierdes en tu mundo – me dijo un tanto molesto

-Ahí Sasuke-kun, ya te dije no tengo nada, encerio – le dije ententanto formar una sonrisa, de manera fallida

-Eres una mala mentirosa sabias? – me dijo con tono burlón y viéndome fijamente

Me molesto su comentario, aunque fuera verdad, a el que le importaba!, jamás se preocupo por mi, por que ahora lo haría, aparte no queria hablar sobre lo que me pasaba, era algo que me destruia por completo.

-Si lo soy, o si tengo algo no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke – le dije frunciendo el ceño y con el tono las acido que pude

-_Eso es lo que tu crees… _– susurro mas para el mismo que para mi, apartado su vista de mi rostro, algo que me sorprendió mucho, pues el no era de esa clase de personas

Me quede perpleja viendolo detenidamente; en su rostro se podia ver como luchaba internamente a causa de algo; era tanta mi concentración que cuando un trueno resono por toda Konoha no pude reprimir un pequeño grito del susto, ocacionando que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar.

Trate de controlarme cerrando mis ojos, pero me era demasiado difícil, mi autocontrol se habia desmoronado por completo; ya podia sentir como las largrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir, cuando unos fuertes brazos me atraparon en un calido y reconfortante abrazo, ocacionando que mis temblores disminuyeran.

Abri los ojos, y lo que me encontre me dejo por completo sin habla; Sasuke me estaba abrazando y me miraba con desconcierto y preocupación.

-Sa…Sasuke… que … que haces? – logre articular después de que la voz me regreso

Pero en lugar de contestarme la pregunta, me acerco mas a el, haciendo que me recargara contra su pecho y pudiera oler la fragancia que si cuerpo despedia; su abrazo era tan protector, que mis temblores sesaron por completo, pero mis lagrimas no.

En esta ocacion ya no me pude contener, la manera en que me abrazaba habia terminado de destriuir mis barreras, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos; trataba de por lo menos suprimir mis sollozos, pero tambien me fue imposible, asi que solo me aferre a Sasuke como si esa fuera mi unica salida, mientras que el me pegaba mas a su cuerpo, para calmarme.

Estuvimos asi como por unos 10 minutos, el acariciaba mi espalda para calmarme, mientras que yo escondia mi rostro en su pecho. Después me calme un poco, y mis sollozos disminuyeron, pero las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

-Me vas a decir que te sucede Sakura – me dijo con un tono de voz que no supe descifrar

-Yo.. yo no… - honestamente no sabia que contestar, le queria contar, pero me era tan doloroso que aduras penas podia pensar con claridad

Me volví a aferrar a su cuerpo, oliendo una vez mas su fragancia, tratando de darme valor para poder hablar.

-Odio las tormentas – dije en un susurro apenas audible, con mi rostro escondido en su pecho

-Hmp… eso ya lo sabia, pero es un motivo demasiado estupido para que te pongas asi – me contesto de manera seca

Ok, su comentario me volvio a molestar, y en esta ocacion mucho mas que el anterior, yo sabia que era estupido, pero no tenia porque restregarmelo en la cara!, aparte habia otro motivo y el ni si quiera lo sabia y ya me juzgaba, quien se creia este pedazo de idiota!

-SI ES ESTUPIDO A TI QUE!! – le grite enojada, apartandome bruscamente de el y poniendome de pie – SI LLORO POR UNA ESTUPIDA TORMENTA, ES POR LOS RECUERDOS DE LO INUTIL Y DEBIL QUE FUI OK?! – le volvi a gritar, haciendo que mis manos se formaran en puños y dejando escapar mas lagrimas

Sasuke que aun se encontraba sentado en el sillon, se me quedo viendo, procesando la información que le acababa de dar

-A que te refieres con eso? – dijo al fin

-A algo que no te importa Uchiha – le conteste de la manera mas conrtante y fria que pude

Al parecer mi comentario le molesto, pues vi como se paraba de su lugar con el seño fruncido

-No sabes lo que dices Sakura – me dijo con tono amenazante

-Ui si! CLARO QUE SE UCHIHA!, A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTE, ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO SE LO QUE DIGO! – la rabia ya se habia apoderado de mi, y por lo tanto deje salir todo lo que estaba lastimando por dentro – SI TE IMPORTARA, NO ME HUBIERAS ABANDONADO, NO TE HABRIAS LARGADO DEJANDOME TIRADA EN UNA BANCA!, SI TE IMPORTARA NO ME HUBIERAS RECHAZADO TODO EL TIEMPO, NI ME HUBIERAS MENOSPRECIADO, SI REALMENTE TE IMPORTARA HUBIERAS ESTADO CONMIGO CUANDO MIS PADRES MURIERON POR MI CULPA!! Si te importara… si te importara …. – pero ya no pude seguir el dolor era mas grande que yo, y no pude evitar derrumbarme. Cai de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, los recuerdos se inundaban en mi mente provocando que el dolor y el hueco en mi pecho se hiciera mas grande.

Todos los momentos dolorosos de mi vida regresaban a mi en un instante; todas las veces que me desprecio, cuando se fue, cuando intento matarnos, cuando mis padres murieron protegiendome y no pude salvarlos….

Porque ese era el motivo por el cual odiaba mas que nunca las tormentas, por que un dia como el de hoy mis padres se habian sacrificado por mi; yo habia visto todo, los habian asesinado en mis narices y no habia podido deterner el suceso; habia sido tan debil y tan cobarde que no pude salvarlos y no me quedo de otra mas que ver como morian mientras los truenos y la lluvia caian sobre nosotros.

La imagen de aquella noche no se borraba de mi mente, y yo me seguia retorciendo del dolor en el suelo, llorando amargamente. Por un instante me olvide de que Sasuke estaba enfrente de mi.

Pero al poco rato senti como el se arrodillaba enfrente de mi y me volvia a abrazar, la verdad queria apartarlo de mi, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para nada.

Tomo entre sus manos mi rostro, obligandome a que lo viera, algo de lo que me mostre renuente durante unos instantes, pero al final termine topandome con su mirada, de la cual no daba credito lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación, dolor, arrepentimiento, y muchos otros sentimientos que jamas crei ver en el ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha

Limpio con sus pulgares mis lagrimas, y después se acerco a mi oido y me susurro algo que hoy en dia, si me preguntan me sigue sorpendiendo

-_Me importas mas que mi propia vida Sakura…_ - su aliento y su voz provocaron que mi cuerpo completo estremeciera, pero lo que le seguio de esas palabras es lo que mas me sorpendio de aquel dia… _me beso…_

Me beso con ternura, cariño, arrepentiemiento, dolor e incluso, me beso con _amor…_

AL principio no supe como responder, estaba shokeada, pero el sentirlo tan cerca de mi, haciendo lo que toda mi vida soñe que hiciera, no dude en corresponderle; no me importo que minutos antes le estubiera reclamando todo mi sufrimiento, no me importo que en el pasado me haya lastimado y destruido mi corazon, en ese momento no me importo nada mas que sus labios sobre los mios y ese instante que soñe desde que era una niña…

_Al parecer no iba a ser tan pesado estar encerrados…_

* * *

**bueno eh vuelto!!! jajajaj despues de milenios pero e vuelto**

**espero les guste el capi, la vdd me quebre la cabeza para que quedara como queria asi que espero sea de su agrado**

**bueno encuanto ami otro fic, es probable que suba mañana el capi 7 y algunos one-shots :)**

**les agradesco a todos los que me dejaron reviews muchisisisimas gracias!! :)**

**bueno cuidensee**

**HarUchiha92**


	3. Chapter 3

**wiiii! vovlii despues de un año pero volvi para terminar esta three-shot! (: espero sea de su agrado**

**disclaimer on**

* * *

**Dia de Tormenta cap 3**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Cuando termino de besarme, yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados aun sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar

Sasuke Uchiha me había besado! No sabía cómo sentirme ni cómo reaccionar ante aquello, pues era algo que ni en mis más remotos sueños había imaginado, bueno quizás en mis sueños si pero en la realidad no! Jamás lo creí posible. Y así seguí en mis cavilaciones cuando su terciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Estas mejor? - me pregunto con ternura quizás

-S… si, gracias –como pude conteste

-Me alegro - contesto aun taladrándome con su mirada, pero esta ya no era fría y calculadora como siempre; en esta ocasión era una mirada carga de preocupación y si mi vista no me fallaba ternura también.

Con sus pulgares comenzó a quitar el rastro de lagrimas de mi rostro, y cuando termino me volvió a abrazar.

Eso para mi salud mental era demasiado, por dios Sasuke Uchiha me había abrazado 3 veces en lo que iba de la noche, me había dicho que le importaba más que su propia vida y por sobre todas las cosas me había besado! Mi cabeza trabajaba al cien para descubrir el motivo de las acciones de mi compañero, y supongo que Sasuke se dio cuenta por que en cierta manera se mofo de mí

-Sakura deja de pensar tanto las cosas… es molesto – me dijo de manera burlona pero al mismo tiempo de manera cariñosa

-Como quieres que no piense después de todo lo que acabas de hacer? – le conteste en un tono un tanto alterado, pues mis nervios estaban apoderándose de mi - Que significa todo esto Sasuke? Porque lo hiciste? – termine de decirle levantándome del suelo bruscamente y viéndolo desde arriba

El moreno lentamente también se levanto del suelo y me encaro

-Creo que es obvio del porque lo hice – contesto despreocupado, algo que crispo aun mas mis nervios

-Es obvio que no si te lo estoy preguntando! – le dije ya algo mas alterada – Porque me besaste Sasuke? Porque haces esto? Y por sobre todo Porque ahora? No entiendo –

El pelinegro parecía tener una batalla interna sobre que responderme, porque estaba muy concentrado y con la mirada un tanto ida; y después de 5 tortuosos minutos de un silencio incomodo contesto a mis preguntas con solo 3 palabras que me dejaron de una pieza

-Porque _te amo_ - me dijo casi en un susurro con un semblante serio y un tanto abochornado, o eso supuse ya que un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas

Acababa de oír bien? Sasuke acababa de decirme que me ama? Kami-sama! que me partiera uno de los tantos rayos que estaban situándose afuera si esto era solo un sueño!

-Qu… que acabas de decir? – conteste desconcertada y con mi rostro ardiéndome completamente

-Lo que escuchaste! No me hagas repetirlo – me dijo aun mas abochornado dándome ahora la espalda mientras yo observaba atentamente su nuca tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado

-No estés bromeando con eso Sasuke por favor – le pedí cuando por fin recobre la compostura y mi cabeza pensaba, por fin, de manera coherente. Al parecer mi comentario le molesto, porque en ese momento se giro bruscamente y me miro con incredulidad y enojo

-Crees que estoy bromeando Sakura? – en cierta manera me acuso con sus ojos entrecerrados y con un tono un tanto molesto y receloso

-Que esperas que piense si toda la vida te la pasaste rechazándome Sasuke – le dije agachando mi cabeza dejando ver a través de mis ojos el dolor que me causaba decir aquellas palabras, dolor que supongo llego a mi amado, porque enseguida volvió a abrazarme.

Pero esta vez no lo aparte, sino lo contrario, le regrese el abrazo y hundí mi rostro en su fornido pecho oliendo una vez más su aroma

-Se que un perdóname no bastara para sanar todas las heridas que te cause gracias a mis constantes rechazos, pero es la verdad Sakura, te amo, siempre lo eh hecho, pero años atrás me tenia cegado la venganza que no pude verlo con claridad – me dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro – Déjame estar a tu lado Sakura… _por favor_ – y después de sus palabras me volvió a besar

Obviamente le correspondí de una manera más animada esta vez, haciendo que nuestro beso pasara de uno simple y tierno a uno más demandante y apasionado

-Yo… yo también te amo Sasuke-kun – le conteste de manera entrecortada cuando nos separamos a tomar aire, mientras observaba como su sonrisa cargada de arrogancia se posaba en su cien.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y bueno después de aquellas confesiones que me hizo volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente, mientras dejábamos que nuestros instintos se apoderaran de nosotros, y pues ustedes imaginaran que paso después.

En esos dos días que Sasuke y yo estuvimos encerrados en mi casa, le pude contar la verdad acerca de mis padres mientras que el atento me escuchaba y consolaba, mientras que el me conto todo lo que vivió mientras buscaba más poder para deshacerse de su hermano. Si me preguntan jamás había visto a Sasuke abrirse de esa manera con alguien, y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad al saber que fui la primera y la única con la que sucedió eso.

Y pues desde aquel incidente ya han pasado 3 años; fue divertido ver las reacciones de todos cuando se enteraron que Sasuke y yo estábamos saliendo, aunque a decir verdad ya todos se lo esperaban ansiosos.

Duramos dos años de novios y hace uno que nos convertimos en marido y mujer, y no puedo quejarme eh sido la mujer más feliz del mundo desde entonces

-Que haces despierta tan tarde? – me dice mi ahora esposo abrazándome por detrás descansando sus manos en mi abultado vientre de 7 meses

Se me había pasado contarles que también ya estoy de encargo, y Sasuke- kun y yo estamos a la espera de nuestro primer hijo

-Nada, simplemente se me espanto el sueño amor – le contesto besando su mejilla y luego sus labios

-Hmp! Las tormentas otra vez? – me dice burlón, pero yo sé que es en broma

-Sabes que eso ya no me preocupa Sasuke-kun – lo contesto en tono un tanto altanero, que bueno no se puede quejar por que el me lo pego

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho en dormirte que no les hace bien – me dice acariciando levemente mi vientre y dándome un tierno beso en los labios

-Te amo – le digo sinceramente y le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Y yo a ti – me dice ya dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a nuestra habitación

Y como ven esa fue mi historia a lado de Sasuke; como sabrán esos dos días se convirtieron para mí en los mas dichosos de mi existencia, porque no solo perdí mi miedo a las tormentas sino que también el hombre que siempre eh amado y sigo amando entro completamente a mi vida para ya nunca más salir de ella

Y pues solo me queda decir que después de todo, los días de tormenta no resultaron ser tan malos no creen?

.

.

.

.

.

3/3

* * *

**bueno pues aunque es corto aqui esta el final de esta historia, lamento el retraso, si se que diran retraso? o mega retrasoo? hehe pero esque en todo este año me an sucedido muchas cosas que weno, entre ellas estuvo la falta de inspiracion y pues tambien empezaba mi ultimo año en la preparatoria y los/las que ya pasaron por ahi me entenderan que en ese tiempo hay muchos cambios y demas y mas aorita qe stoi a un paso de entrar a la facultad de medicina (: espero me comprendan y que les agrade este capi**

**nos leemos pronto**

**HarUchiha92**


End file.
